russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13's 1st-quarter surge promises to be more feel-good habit
March 1, 2014 Kapinoy network IBC-13 paints the town blue with its surge of exciting new programs that offer more heart-warming drama, more light entertainment, more fantasy, more news and information, more public service, more reality, more prizes and more feel good habit that will definitely make viewers want to come back for more! Top-rating programs that includes Express Balita, Janella in Wonderland, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?,The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar. There’s more to see on IBC-13 now on its 54th anniversary that the Kapinoy Network beefs up its programming grid with a notable lineup of new primetime, afternoon, morning and weekend offerings. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? Start the day right your feel-good morning habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, an early morning show delivers the perfect mix of the latest news, features, entertainment, lifestyle and public service every mornings from 5:00am-8:00am. Veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Mariel Rodriguez, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dr. Edwin Bien host from Monday to Friday. Janella in Wonderland IBC-13 is for feel-good habit on primetime with its first venture into fantaserye every night. IBC's primetime princess Janella Salvador top-billed in the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Janella played the title role as Janella, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Directed by the award-winning TV and movie director Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, Marlo Mortel will be Salvador's leading man. it's a first kind of fantaserye that also stars Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Gabbi Garcia, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Kat Alano as Calissa, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Yen Santos and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, and RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark. Maghihintay Sa'yo The primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes will topbill the hottest primetime teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo. Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc will also joining the drama series, with a powerhouse cast are Sandy Andolong, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada, Rey "PJ" Abellana, Princess Punzalan, JC Tiuseco, Mccoy de Leon, Elisse Joson, Juan Rodrigo, Victor Basa, Izzy Canillo, DJ Durano, Tetchie Agbayani, Jennifer Sevilla and Gardo Versoza. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas and Mac Alejandre. Janella in Wonderland (7:45pm) and Maghihintay Sa'yo (8:30pm) air back-to-back on IBC-13′s Kapinoy Primetime from Monday to Friday. Only Me and You Thai heartthrob Mario Maurer became a certified Kapinoy as he topbills the network's romantic light drama series Only Me and You, with the teen actress-model Ingrid dela Paz, along with Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Kristel Fulgar and Cogie Domingo. The kilig-serye is directed by Monti Parungao. It premieres March 10, aired from Monday to Friday at 9:15pm, after Maghihintay Sa'yo. Anna Luna IBC-13 makes its grand venture into weekday afternoon drama for kids with the back-to-back airing of two must-see teleseryes, Anna Luna and Gaya ng Dati. The classic soap opera Anna Luna makes its grand comeback and this time is Abby Bautista as the lead role, together with Matt Evans, Maricar Reyes, action star Jeric Raval, Tricia Santos and Albie Casiño. Gaya ng Dati Child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. topbills in Gaya ng Dati, with Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel. Directed by Chris Alan Chanliongco and Veronica B. Velasco, competing the cast are the reunion of Smokey Mountain are Geneva Cruz and James Coronel, along with Gloria Diaz, Richard Reynoso, Chacha Cañete, Ria Atayde, Joshen Bernardo, JB Agustin, Lance Lucido, Raven Villanueva, Rico Barrera, Karla Aguas and Lee Robin Salazar. The two new children's afternoon teleseryes both premiere in March 3, with Anna Luna airing at 2:30 p.m. and Gaya ng Dati following at 3:15 pm. Tasya Fantasya The network introducing a fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya, featuring the well-loved magical and fantasy stories. It airs every Saturday at 7 p.m. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes IBC-13 is reviving the popular and longest-running drama anthology series on Philippine television Love Notes, hosted by the love adviser, radio personality and TV host Joe D'Mango which is made a debut since January 25. Every Saturday at 8 p.m., it will feature weekly love stories sent through letters. Friends 4Ever From children for elementary school and playground to teenagers for high school by wearing a school uniform. At 3:00pm (starting on March 2), feel-good viewers will surely loved for a teenagers will fall in love again with the premiere of the youth-oriented light drama series for teens Friends 4Ever. Featuring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Directed by Laurenti Dyogi from Gimik and Mark A. Reyes from T.G.I.S. The most memorable scene, favorite love-teams, characters and feel-good story you loved. Dingdong n' Lani Airing on Sundays at 9:00pm (premiering March 2), the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha host the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani features dance and love song musical performances for a night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Express Balita Now on its 15th anniversary, Express Balita remains as the country's longest-running and top-rating news program on Philippine television, it airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30pm. Anchored by the female broadcast journalist Snooky Serna-Go and the veteran anchorman TG Kintanar, true to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely and burning news inside and outside the country, IBC News team also continues to be the most trusted news team in the country. News Team 13 Alongside Express Balita, IBC-13 will also introduced a new set of late-night newscast that deliver the Filipino viewers for 24-hour surveillance and comprehensive journalism, News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. It airs from Monday to Friday at 11:30pm. Forum ni Randy IBC News and Current Affairs provides the public forum debate through Forum ni Randy, the newest late-night TV talk show about forum. Airing Wednesdays at 12:00mn on IBC-13, Forum ni Randy hosted by the sociologist Randy David and features the topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative with representative from the Government and other related professions discussion on TV. APO Tanghali Na! If you think IBC-13 has already poured all its new shows this month, and still to come. The Kapinoy Network introduces weekday noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, which offers the musical performances, most fun games and amazing prizes that will make viewers and audiences across the nation clamour for more. It started last January 25 and it airs from Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon. Hosted by the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society composed of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo, along with their co-host are Rica Peralejo, Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Brod Pete and Alfred Vargas. Hey it's Fans Day! Sunday become feel-good habit with excitement with three new programs offering more party habit, teen drama and music at night. Feel-good party habit every Sunday afternoon Hey it's Fans Day!, a youth-oriented musical variety show airs at 12:15pm every Sunday premiered in March 2. Featuring an exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars, James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV are three of vibrant music performers. Joining them are today's hottest young stars from Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, plus Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Cherryz Mendoza, David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Michael Pangilinan, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina, Superstar Circle Final Four (Michelle VIto, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson), etc. The Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers are put in their dance numbers. Born to be a Superstar Airing every Sunday at 8:00pm right after The Million Second Quiz, the longest-running and top-rating reality sinbging talent search with a third season. Hosted by the Asia's young singing diva Anja Aguilar. New judges held by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. IBC-13’s campaign logo features all the exciting shows to expect from the Kapinoy Network. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa Jay Sonza, center, with the members of IBC-13’s daily morning show, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, which airs from 5 to 8 a.m. on weekdays. Among the hosts are Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jodi Sta. Maria and Dr. Edin Bien. Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz of Express Balita. News Team 13’s Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso Gaya ng Dati’s James Coronel, Sam Pinto, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Jeffrey Hidalgo and Gevena Cruz. Primetime Princess of IBC, Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland, who introduced the series with a song and dance number. Janella in Wonderland’s Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos with Kat Alano. Maghihintay Sa'yo’s Cesdar Montano, Cristine Reyes, Onemig Bondoc and Maxene Magalona. Abby Bautista as Anna Luna. Feel-good barkada experience in the Kapinoy Network’s teen-oriented light drama series Friends 4Ever with Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Only Me and You’s Ingrid dela Paz, Herbert Bautista and Rica Peralejo. Mario Maurer later showed up at the IBC-13 trade launch that same evening. OPM legends Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo, better known the comeback of APO Hiking Society for the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! with Rica Peralejo, Antoniette Taus and Bela Padilla. TV’s exciting feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! features James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman. Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha sing in Dingdong n' Lani. IBC-13’s beautiful ladies Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Cheska Garcia-Kramer from PGKNB, with the Kapinoy Network’s dashing bosses Sales and Marketing Head Tessie Taylor and President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. Joey de Leon of T.O.D.A.S. gives a thumbs up and strikes a pose with IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, and Network President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Chairman Jose Avellana with Love Notes’ Joe D'Mango.